The Life We Deserve
by LittleNeko23
Summary: Shadow reflects on his feelings for Amy and decides to tell her his true feelings where only the stars can see them.


It's hard to imagine that, with all the countless sins I've committed, I would be sitting on a peach colored couch holding something more precious to me than anything in this world.

As I gazed down at my mate's sleeping face and pushed back her pink quills, she stirred and mumbled my name under her breath.

She was dreaming about me.

I nuzzled her against my neck, so she knew I was close. And that I loved her.  
Yes, I love her.

The dark journey filled with blood and violence, the one that started when GUN took my innocent Maria's life, led me to Amy. I will admit that, at first, her presence in my life was something I did not welcome.  
Thinking back on it, however, I can't recall why I detested her presence so much in the past.

Gradually, Amy grew on me to the point where I could even relax and smile around her. Amy seemed to have an aura around her that encompassed me in its warmth.  
Its effect made me feel…happy.  
I began to feel the way I felt with Maria all over again, and yet much more.

One day the relative of Gerald, Eggman, kidnapped my Rose in another attempt to take over the world. Something snapped.  
The day GUN invaded the ARK was when I decided that I would take Maria to Earth, I would care for her illness myself somehow...she would live her life to the fullest  
Maria didn't deserve to have been so violently gunned down.  
My last memory of her beautiful face was marred by blood and tears.  
"Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog."

They took Maria. They took Molly. And I'll be damned if they take Amy! She was mine and, unlike where I failed with Maria, I would protect Amy Rose like the flower she was.  
Eggman perished by my hand for his actions. And I am not afraid to perform such a task again.

- - -  
"Shadow..?" a voice whispered to me. I looked at my mate and replied,  
"Yes Rose?"

"You were looking so far away, I just wanted to know if you were okay." That was another thing I liked about her; she knew my true feelings under the cold exterior I wore. She understood me and my actions better than most.  
"Just thinking," I said, trying not to worry her, "I'm fine now."  
Amy smiled and hugged me. The warmth of her supple body soothed my nerves. It felt like it could last an eternity, but we soon broke apart. She stood up then and made her way to the adjoining kitchen.

"How long was I out?" she asked.  
"Only 30 minutes," I replied before checking the clock again, knowing I needed to meet a friend soon. "Rose, I have to leave, but I'll be back later."

She pouted, "You going already?"

I turned her and rubbed Amy's cheek they way I knew she liked. "I'm off to see Rouge. I wish for her treasure finding eyes to help look for a certain gem."

"Well tell her I said 'Hi'" Amy breathed still visibly upset. I almost stayed but I had to get that jewel now so I could have it later. "I'm going to take you out somewhere. It'll just be me and you all night"  
Her eyes lit up. I embraced her again and kissed her forehead before retrieving my chaos Emerald and phasing off.

(normal POV)

"Just tell me Shadow," Amy giggled, a black blindfold covering her eyes as she held Shadow's waist.  
"That would ruin the surprise." The two rode to an unknown location, and the longer they went, the move anxious Amy became.

Shadow smirked before pulling his motorcycle over and helping the young pink hedgehog off. He walked them a few more paces out. "We're here."

The blind fold came off her face. She was greeted by green grass hills and beautiful clear skies dotted perfectly by glittering stars.  
Amy gasped in awe. "This is amazing Shadow," Amy said.  
"I knew you would like it," Shadow replied. He took her hand and brought them to a spot to sit  
The city lights twinkled faintly as the two sat to marvel at the sight.

Amy smiled and pointed to a few stars bringing Shadow into her game of Constellation searching.  
"That one looks like a bunny," she laughed, "Maybe it's Cream."  
Shadow chuckled. Then, he suddenly grew serious. He turned to her, holding her hand close to his chest.

The pink hedgehog could feel his powerful heartbeat.

"Amy, you should know that I love you." Green eyes looked deep into dark red ones. Amy's cheeks flooded red before she glanced away shyly. Shadow never mentions his feelings around others. She was the first. And this honored her.  
"You are beautiful and have made me the person I am today. I would still be a confused, lonely and potentially dangerous to everyone, the opposite of what I was meant to truly be."

"But," Amy started feeling sort of dumb for asking, "what about Rouge?"

"What about her..." Shadow asked his brows pushed together.

"I thought you know that you loved her. She's much more mature than I and you two have so much in common..." Amy thought about how good the two looked together and, as partners for GUN, it would make sense for them to have chosen to be with one another.

Amy looked to him again, noticing him grin at her as if she were a misunderstood child.  
"My silly Rose," he cupped her face and rubbed their noses together, "Rouge is nothing more than a good friend and close ally of mine. It's you who I love above all else."

"I love you too Shadow!"

Shadow leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Amy's soft lips. The two melted into each other's embrace. One hot tongue was asking for entrance, which was happily granted.  
The kiss deepened further causing soft moans and purrs to emit from the Hedgehogs' bodies. Amy absently played with the white fluffy fur on Shadow's chest.

Soon the two broke apart.

"Amy, will you be mine forever? Please say you'll be my mate."

"I will Shadow."

They passed the rest of their evening under the stars. A shooting star passed through the sky, which they wished upon for a peaceful life together.

Once it was time to leave, the couple consummated their love in gentle touches and sweet words, holding the naked form of their lover close until their passion exploded. The newly mated couple slept together, happy to be in each other arms.

In Shadow's possession, a light pink diamond laid in wait for the soon to come day that Shadow places it upon his Rose.


End file.
